The Love of Snow and Ice(Modern AU)
by JelsaForeva
Summary: When Anna and Elsa Winters move to Corona where their cousin Rapunzel lives with her friends, will Elsa meet the love of her life, Jack Frost, or will it all go South. To make it even worse Pitch, Jack's enemy, is out to get Elsa to hurt Jack. Bad summary but really good story. Modern AU no powers Jelsa and Kristanna Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

I finished putting the last sticker up on the wall that looked like a snowflake. My room was finally finished, it was light baby blue, with a white canopy bed with dark blue designs like my door and a matching dresser, desk, and vanity table. There was also a bookshelf full of books. My sister, Anna, and I had just moved to our new home two days ago. After our parents recent death in our hometown, Arendelle, our cousin, Rapunzel, said we should come live in Corona where she lives. I wasn't up to the idea that much, but Anna pulled me in saying it would be a fun and exciting opportunity. So here we are in our new home. It wasn't super fancy and big like our home back in Arendelle, but it was enough. It had two bedrooms and a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, an updated kitchen, and a nice back porch. It was very good for entertaining in, shchi we did often at Arendelle.

I headed downstairs, I was wearing an old pair of jeans and white T-shirt so I wouldn't ruin any of my good clothes while doing my room. I greeted Anna in the kitchen, "Hey Anna, whatcha doin?" I asked her curiously as I grabbed an ice tea from the fridge. "Oh. Just texting Punzie. She said this afternoon she'd like to take you and me around so we could meet some of her friends. I know your in 11th grade and I'm in 10th but she said some of them are in your grade as well." I nodded as I replied, "What time was she thinking, I just finished my room, it's perfect." "Ummm, she said around 2:30. Is that good with you?" I looked over my shoulder to see what time the oven read, 1:45, "Yeah sounds good to me. I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel disgusting right now." Anna looked at me and nodded as she continued texting Rapunzel on her phone.

I headed upstairs to the shower right next to my room. I turned the water on warm and stripped myself of my old clothing. After a minute I hopped in and washed my hair slowly, making sure to take my time. After about 20 minutes I turned off the water and wrapped my body and hair in two separate towels. I headed out of the foggy bathroom carrying my clothes into my bedroom. I went over to my closet and decided on a light blue sleeveless dress with sparkles. It almost reached my knees, but in the back it was a few inches away from my ankles. I also slipped on some matching flats and headed over to my vanity table. I put on some light pink lip gloss, a little bit of purple eye shadow, and mascara. I then dried my hair and put it in my usual bun. Then I grabbed my purse and headed for my door glancing at my clock on my nightstand table which read 2:25. I quickly slipped through my door and downstairs to see Anna waiting for me.

"Hey, where are we meeting Punzie?" I asked Anna waiting for a reply, "She said at her house, I guess most of her friends live in her neighborhood." I nodded and grabbed my car keys before heading out to my blue sports car, Anna heading to the passenger seat. I loved feeling the cold breeze against my pale skin. As I sat down in my seat I looked over at my little sister who was wearing a green and black striped longed sleeve shirt with a dark green coat over top. She was also wearing a jean skirt with white leggings, her hair was in it's two usual braids.

I looked back and started the car, Anna had her phone out to give me instructions on where to go, we'd just moved here and all, plus we'd only met up with our cousin Rapunzel once, at a nice restaurant. She gave me clear instructions and it turned out Punzie only lived about three blocks away. After I was on a straight road Anna started searching through her purse looking for something. Finally, she pulled out a small piece of paper and examined it. "What's that?" I asked nodding my head toward the paper, "Oh, it's a coupon for a free pair of boots at Arendelle Outlet." I smiled and looked over at her, "Yeah that's gonna do you so good here." She gave me an annoyed look but I knew she was kidding, "Well it expires today anyway, see, December 10." I nodded and kept driving until we came to a light pink house with flowers all around it, it had to be Rapunzel's house.

After I barely even stepped out of the car I heard screaming, I turned my head to see Punzie running toward Anna and I with her arms out and a huge grin on her face. Her hair was at least four feet long and was in a high ponytail, she was wearing a cute purple sweater with a pair of black pants. She hugged Anna and I super tight and pulled us into the warm house. "Omg! Guys I missed you so much, we have so much to catch up on!" She let out another squeal when all of a sudden two familiar people walked downstairs.

The woman was wearing a long sleeved purple dress and the man was wearing a dark red T-shirt and khaki shorts. The woman said a little irritated, "What is all the noise down here for-" She stopped mid-sentence realizing who it was, Anna and I ran over to the two of them and they pulled us into a hug, "Aunt Primrose, Uncle Thomas, we missed you guys so much" Anna said muffled. "We missed you girls too." Said my Uncle Thomas happily. Rapunzel stood their looking a little annoyed, "I know you guys wanna catch up and all, but we've got plans. Mom, Dad, we'll be back before 7:00. Love you!" Rapunzel shouted as she pulled Anna and I out of the house.

"Okay girls, first let's go to my friend Astrid's house. She's really tough and friendly, and she's dating this guy Hiccup." We walked two houses down and this girl answered, she wore a blue T-shirt and a black skirt and pulled us out of the cold weather into her house. "Astrid, I'd like you to meet my cousins, Anna and Elsa." Rapunzel said gesturing to Anna and I. "Hey nice to meet you guys!" Astrid said putting her hand out which Anna and I shook. Then a scrawny boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a light green long sleeved shirt and brown pants came down, "Hey, you must be Elsa and Anna, Punzie has told us so much about you guys." The boy said with a smile then Astrid said, "Anna, Elsa, this is my boyfriend, Hiccup. I'm not sure if Rapunzel told you Elsa, but Hiccup and I are in your grade as well!" I smiled after hearing that great news.

"Anyway, do you guys wanna come with us while I introduce you to some other friends of mine." Punzie said and Astrid and Hiccup nodded. After a few minutes we headed outside everybody bundled up in warm clothes except for me. Astrid looked at me like I was crazy before saying, "Elsa, aren't you freezing?! You're wearing a sleeveless dress and you don't even have a coat on!" I shrugged and replied to Astrid, "The cold never really bothered me anyway." Rapunzel changed the subject by taking us to a huge house with dark red shutters.

She knocked on the door and a girl came out with a huge grin on her face. She had super curly red hair that went to her hips and was wearing a long sleeved red ruffled dress with dark blue designs. "Hey guys! Who's this?" The girl had a heavy Scottish accent. "Merida, this is Anna and her older sister Elsa, Punzie's cousins." Hiccup told Merida as Merida put her hand out. "Nice to meet you, I'm Merida." Merida quickly turned her attention to Rapunzel, "Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but my Mum's folks are coming to our house for dinner. I've gotta go. Sorry!" We all nodded as she shut the door. "Well, she seemed very nice. What grade is she in anyways?" Anna asked, Astrid quickly replied to Anna's question before anyone else could, "She's in your grade Anna."

Anna's face immediately lit up after hearing that news. "Really!? Yayyy!" I interrupted Anna knowing she'd go on forever if she could, "Is anybody else in my grade?" Rapunzel looked at me with a grin on her face, "One more person Elsa. Anna their is one more person in your grade, his name is Kristoff. You'll be very fond of him." I looked around to see everyone except Anna and I trying not to laugh which I didn't understand.

We started to walk again and talk until we came to a quaint light brown house. Hiccup went ahead of us and knocked on the door. When it opened a boy wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and a brown jacket came out and greeted us, "Hey guys! Oh. Ummm... Who's this?" He said blushing as he pointed to Anna. "That's Anna, Kristoff." Punzie said, "Very nice to meet you." Krsitoff said kissing Anna's hand, putting me in shock. "And I'm Anna's older sister, Elsa." I said stepping between the two, both of them were blushing madly. "Oh. I'm very sorry." Kristoff said to me rubbing the back of his head.

After Punzie asked if he wanted to join us to meet the last few people he agreed and started to walk with us. Kristoff and Anna were at the front talking, then Astrid and Hiccup, and lastly Punzie and me. She was telling me all about Corona, while I kept a close eye on Kristoff. After a few minutes or so we came to a blue house, it was huge, even for me. Rapunzel ran up and knocked quickly on the door, a man wearing all red, and had a white beard and white hair answered. He greeted us kindly with his Russian accent, "Greetings fellow friends! One moment while I get Jack and his brothers."

The man turned and you could see two male figures on the floor wrestling and arguing, one had white hair, pale skin, brown pants, and a blue hoodie. The other was tall and had a white T-shirt and grayish brown hair, he had an Australian accent. A boy wearing a yellow shirt and jeans came running downstairs doing weird hand motions. Punzie turned to see Anna and I's confused faces and tried to explain things, "Elsa, Anna, this is North, as we call him. These are his three sons, Jack, the one with the white hair, Edgar, or Bunny, with the white T-shirt, and Sandy wearing yellow." She whispered one last thing to us, "He is deaf so he uses sign language." After a minute North went over to the boys and separated them and mumbled something to them I didn't catch.

After that the four came over and North introduced them, "These are my sons, Bunny, Jack, and Sandy. Sandy is deaf though so you must use sign language. You girls must be Anna and Elsa, Rapunzel's cousins. She's told us so much about you." North nudged Bunny, "Nice to meet ya mate." Bunny said with his Australian accent. Then Jack looked at me quickly then at Punzie, "I'm Jack, Rapunzel's boyfriend." After Anna and I introduced ourselves a woman came bursting in.

She had black hair with colorful bangs, a black tank top and grey sweatpants. She looked at us and smiled then turned to Bunny and Jack. "Boys, I thought I told you to stop fighting, I can barely hear my patients on the phone! Now be nice and act like gentlemen around your friends and stop the bickering!" The two nodded before North introduced the woman, "Anna, Elsa, this is my wife, Tooth as we call her, she's a dentist." Anna and I waved and after a few minutes she was gone. Then Punzie suggested that all of us go to the mall, except North and Sandy.

We finally got their and found a table big enough for us all. After that we all introduced ourselves again to be clear. "I'm Rapunzel" "I'm Astird" "I'm Hiccup" "I'm Jack" "I'm Bunny" "I'm Anna" And lastly I introduced myself, "I'm Elsa" After that we all got smoothie, Punzie, Astrid, Bunny, and Anna got strawberry banana, Hiccup and Kristoff got berry berry, and Jack and I got berry blizzard. Then we all sat down we talked for about two hours.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already 5:30pm! I stood up and grabbed Anna's wrist pulling her up as well, "Sorry guys, but we've gotta get going. Come on Anna, see you guys later!" I said as I pulled Anna behind me. "Elsa, what's the rush?" I looked at her sort of surprised, "Nothing, but it's already 5:30 and we've got to finish the living room and guest room today Anna." She nodded as we headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Jack's POV

I starred as I watched Elsa and her sister walk away, that girl was gorgeous. I think I fell instantly in love with her, too bad I'm with Rapunzel. I would never admit it out loud but she's hot, and smart, and calm. She's perfect. At the table I kept glancing at her but she never noticed, I had to get close to her somehow. Maybe she'll be in some of my classes, I hope so. After an hour or two we all went home, Bunny and me together. I know he's my brother and it's suppose to be I love you and we'll play but we hate each other. We can fight over everything, even if it's unimportant.

When we were little we shared a room, after one week our parents gave us separate rooms, no joke just because of our arguing. When we got home I went to my room and day dreamed about Elsa until dinner. Was this normal? If it was, how come I never did it with Punzie? I wish I could break up with Rapunzel to try and get with Elsa. But seeing Elsa, she's got to have a boyfriend. Plus, when Punzie was 1 she got kidnapped and her parents, who are sort of rich, searched everywhere for her. 12 years later, she randomly showed up at the police station and four days later a woman named Gothel turned up dead after committing suicide. Everyone thought she kidnapped Punzie, a few weeks later after the case was taken to court, it was proven she'd kidnapped Punzie and now, hopefully she's living a happy life in hell. So I can't break up with her, she's very fragile and doesn't trust many people.

Elsa's POV

Anna and I rushed inside after we'd picked up my car from Punzie's and drove back home. It had started to snow and there was small hail, about the size of pennies but it hurt. We ran in laughing and changed into some old clothes and headed downstairs, we painted the living room a dark green and had a dark blue couch, love seat, and two chairs. We also had a blue and green striped rug with a white fireplace mantle. We had a nice sized glass coffee table in the middle and a white table with a TV and bookcases surrounding it. After about two and a half hours it all looked pretty nice, tomorrow we'd finish up the guest bedroom for sure.

Anna and I went into the kitchen to have dinner, I decided to just have sandwiches and soup. Anna had chicken noodle soup and a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomatoes. I had tomato soup and a salami sandwich with lettuce and mayo. Then we sat down and talked about Christmas and school. After dinner Anna and I watched TV until about 10:30pm. "Anna I'm heading up to bed, see you in the morning!" I said giving her a quick hug and heading upstairs leaving Anna behind to finish up her show. I slipped on a ruffled blue nightgown and took my hair out showing its curliness. Then I hopped into bed letting sleep take over me.

Jack's POV

I woke up the next morning eager to go to school, totally unlike me. But I really wanted to see if Elsa was in any of my classes! I couldn't seem to get this girl off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Last night, Bunny kept insulting me and I completely ignored him, I was to busy thinking about Elsa. I had to get with her somehow, to know her better.

I decided to try and remember if she had said anything about herself at the mall, but now that I think about it, she didn't talk to much. So I know she's beautiful, but she's also shy. As soon as I walked downstairs and made a bowl of cereal, Bunny started his insults again, I ignored him though. "Ahhhh! Jack, you've finally learned to ignore your older brother!" Her turned to Bunny, "Now you need to stop the name calling if we wanted a happy life!" After a few minutes I left to go to school. All I could hope was that Elsa and I had at least one class together.

Elsa's POV

I woke up around 6:15am I took a long shower, about 25 minutes long. I went in my room and was about to change into a spaghetti strap top when I realized I'd seem to different from everybody else. I chose a long sleeved light blue shirt with snowflakes and wisps of snow on it. Then I slipped on a pair of jeans with a hole on the left knee. I decided to put on a little lip gloss, and my hair went into its usual bun. I grabbed my book bag and purse and headed downstairs to join Anna for breakfast. Since it was our first day of school Anna got up a little earlier than me and made pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and yogurt with fruits to make a smiley face in the yogurt.

I ate most of it and after we were completely ready I stuffed a coat, scarf, and gloves in my bag, just in case anyone wandered why I wasn't cold. Anna and I headed to school, our first day at Corona High School. Anna and I headed our separate ways, she was so grown up, she so didn't need me in her life anymore. It took me about three minutes to find my locker, locker 259, and after I unlocked it I put my bag in and grabbed my scheldule and examined it:

1st period-Accelerated Math 7:40-9:00 Room 258

2nd period(A Day)-Beginner Dance-9:10-10:20 Room 214

2nd period(B Day)-Art 9:10-10:20 Room 418

3rd period-Accelerated History 9:10-10:20 Room 169

4th period-accelerated Science 10:30-11:40 Room 117

5th period-Lunch 11:45:12:20 Lunch Room

6th period- Accelerated ELA 1:50-3:00

(Elsa on Tuesdays and Thursdays you tutor after school from 3:55-5:00. Please meet in Mr. Hall's office after school to find out who'll you'll be tutoring)

I took out my math books and journal and headed toward my first class, math, one of my favorites. When I arrived at class I was greeted by my teacher, Mrs. Warren-Pope. "Class, meet our new student, Elsa. Let's see, where can you sit?" She looked around and so did I, no open seats, except one. "Jack! Please move your feet so that Elsa may sit there." I silently moved to the seat as Jack immediately put his feet down so that I could sit. Throughout class I kept notes of the lesson, plus every time I turned my head to the left a little I saw Jack starring at me.

After school, I headed to Mr. Hall's office to see who I'd be tutoring and what time. There were many kids, including some I knew. Mr. Hall called me to his office, "Hello Ms. Winters, I'm Mr. Hall, I know you just moved here but you have a perfect GPA of 4.0. Which is very difficult to achieve, so you will be tutoring. Mr. Jackson Overland." Mr. Hall left the office and I wandered what the boy might look like black hair, jeans, ripped up shirt, and not a care in the world. Then Mr. Hall brought in a familiar white haired boy, Jack Frost.

How could Jack need tutoring? He was in all of my accelerated classes, but he needed tutoring. But, might as well get it over with and not argue. "Elsa, this is Jack, you'll be tutoring him on Tuesdays and Thursday." I smiled, shyly and waved before looking down at the floor. "Elsa your tutoring starts tomorrow after school 3:55-5:00. If that doesn't fit in your schedule please let me know and we can make some arrangements." I looked at him and quietly and whispered, "It's fine. Thank you." "Alright then, it starts tomorrow and you can stay at the library or at one of your houses." He walked away leaving Jack and I alone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Break Up

Jack's POV

As soon as I found out Elsa was gonna be a tutor for math, I signed up immediately. I was the only one who signed up so I was especially lucky. Elsa would be tutoring me on Algebra 1, which I was sort of good at. After we talked to Mr. Hall and Elsa and I were alone I tried to talk to her, "So, where do you want to meet tomorrow?" She sort of mumbled and I had to listen very closely, "It doesn't really matter." I smirked at her, even though she was looking at the floor, "Alright then, how about my place?" She nodded and then walked toward the door and ran off.

I was so excited I literally ran all the way home. When I got there I did my homework, making sure to get a majority of the problems wrong. Then I texted Rapunzel because I had to do something, important.

Hey Punzie can u meet me at Common Grounds for coffee is an hour?~Jack

Sure of course see you there Snowball~Rapunzel

I got up from my bed and changed into a pair of jeans and blue T-shirt. After I sat their on Facebook on my phone for about 50 minutes and then headed out. I got to Common Grounds and ordered Punzie's favorite, a vanilla based frozen coffee with whipped cream and a cherry on top and I got a chocolate based frozen coffee with chocolate whipped cream.

After a few minutes Punzie showed up in a purple shirt and shorts. "Hey boyfriend! Why'd you wanna meet me here?" I looked down at the ground and frowned and looked up, "Look Punzie, well you know I love you so much, but I wanna be your friend still, but I'm, b-rea, breaking up with you." Rapunzel looked shocked and she burst out crying before screaming, "I trusted you, and now you break my heart! What is wrong with you Jack?! I hate you! I hope you feel better now, after you know what you just did to me, you know what I've been through and you do this!"

By now everybody at the cafe were starring at us. Rapunzel walked up to me grabbed her coffee and dumped it on my head. After that Punzie ran out screaming and crying. I grabbed some napkins and tried to clean my shirt. I knew something like this would happen and I felt terrible but, we just didn't have that spark anymore. I got up and went home, took a shower, and went to bed. After having a huge argument with Bunny about what I did to Punzie.

Elsa's POV

I got home at 4:15 and Anna was worried sick about me. "Sorry Anna I got kept after school, I guess I'm a tutor now." "Oh. Congrats Elsa, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking some meatloaf." Anna said. "Fine by me. I'm gonna take a shower. Be down in an hour. See you!" I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower and felt the warmth on my body.

After a good 20 minutes I turned the water off and got out feeling the cold air prick my skin like needles. I wrapped my head and body in light blue towels and headed to my room to change. I put on a blue nightgown that went a little below my knees. I also put my hair in a left sided braid, which I only wore when Anna was home. Nobody ever saw me with my hair like this, as I finished tying the braid off I headed downstairs. As I left my room the smell of dinner made me continue my journey.

"Smells delicious Anna." I complimented my little sister. "Thanks. It'll be done in five minutes, could you set the table please?" I smiled and nodded as I grabbed some utensils, plates, bowls, and cups. After our wonderful dinner Anna and I watched TV for an hour. While we were watching Love it or List it, Too Anna yawned, "Elsa, I think I'll head up to bed." I nodded as she came over to me and gave me a hug.

I knew what Anna was afraid of, being left alone, she hated it. When we were little my parents wanted me to take care of our family's business so they made sure I stayed away from Anna. I didn't like the idea of shutting my little sister out for no good reason. So when my parents died I made it my mission to keep her close and safe. I was lost in thought when my phone buzzed, it was Rapunzel.

Elsa! Plz come over. I'm crying my eyes out, I need you and Anna's support~Rapunzel

I quickly looked around worried before typing back,

Oh, um okay. B there in 10.~Elsa

I ran upstairs and knocked on Anna's door, "Who is it?" She said sleepily, I replied, "Elsa, sorry to wake you but-" I was cut off by Anna, " no, no, no, you didn't, I've been up this entire time." I highly doubt that but I was about to continue when all of a sudden I hear snoring, Anna. "Anna! Wake up! Rapunzel needs us now, it's gotta be an emergency!" All of a sudden the door swung up to a wide awake Anna.

She was wearing her green nightgown and her hair was everywhere. "Let's go!" She said happily. I looked at her before smiling, "As soon as you change and do something with that birds nest." I said gesturing to her hair. She groaned and went into her room and I heard the door lock. I ran to my room and changed into a pair of pants and a long sleeved blue shirt with snowflakes on it and put my hair in its usual bun.

After I slipped on a pair of dark purple flats and grabbed a light sweater, then I ran out and Anna stood there in a green dress with sleeves that went to her wrist and black boots. Her hair was in two braids. We ran downstairs and I grabbed my car keys and got in and drove to Punzie's house. I glanced at the clock, 10:07. I drove a little faster and when we got there we quickly got out and knocked on the door. Aunt Primrose answered and waved us in and we headed up to Rapunzel's room.

She was laying on her bed under the covers and was crying. It looked like there were four boxes worth of tissues laying around. We ran over go her and uncovered her, her hair was everywhere and her PJ's were wrinkled and her eyes were hot red from crying. I hugged her and sat on the bed, as did Anna. " What's wrong?" Anna asked Punzie. Her voice was cracked and it sounded like she was trying not to cry, "J-J-Jack b-broke u-up up with me!" She put her head in her knees and began crying. Anna and I exchanged looks and Anna said very supportively, "Rapunzel, it's okay. Jack is mean and selfish. He didn't even deserve you, you're better than him. There is probably someone way better than him."

Punzie looked up at her and gave a weak smile. After an hour and a half we left. Anna was super sleepy, as was I. We went our separate ways and I fell in bed without changing and fell asleep. I woke up to Anna knocking at my door, "Elsa! Wake up! It's 7:15!" I bolted up right. "Coming!" I slipped on a dark turquoise dress with long sleeves and a pair of white leggings and a pair of black flats. Then I put on some pink lip gloss, and my hair in its usual bun.

I made my bed real quick and ran downstairs grabbing my book bag and purse. I ate a bowl of cereal and grabbed my coat, Anna met me in the car, it was 7:35. Great we're late. When we got to school I found a parking spot and we ran in, it was 7:45, we walked to the front office and got late passes. We quickly made it to our lockers, and got our stuff. When I got to first period I gave my teacher the note and she said since it was only my second day, she would excuse me. I thanked her and made my way to the middle of the room and took a seat.

I looked over at Jack, who was starring at me as usual, I frowned and looked back at my notes. At lunch I sat by Punzie and Anna and instead of reading I comforted Rapunzel. Plus her eyes looked worse than last night. I pat her back and gave my cousin a huge hug. Then Astrid and Merida walked over and Merida asked, "Hey, where's your Jack?" I shushed her as well as Anna. Then Anna stood up and grabbed their arms and pulled them into the corned of the cafeteria and whispered into their ears. They nodded and came back over. "Punzie, I'm so sorry. Jack doesn't deserve you. He's a backstabber, he is awful."

Punzie nodded and for the rest of the lunch we comforted her. At the end of the day I went to catch up with the girls when a cold hand touched my shoulder and turned me around. It was Jack, right now he was the last one I wanted to talk to. "Hey, we've got tutoring today, remember?" I looked at him confused, "Not for another 15 minutes, and it's at your house, I need to go home and change." I turned around before he could say another word and caught up with my friends.

"Hey, Punzie, I can't come over after school, I forgot I got scheduled to tutor on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So sorry, I'll come over as soon as possible, I promise." She nodded and I went ahead of them to get home quicker. I changed into a dark blue dress with sleeves to my wrist and it went to my ankles., it also covered my neck. Then my black flats and a pair of green stockings. The dress had light blue snowflakes covering it and I fixed my bun and grabbed my bag, heading over to Jack's house.

When I got their Jack's Dad, North, answered with his heavy accent, " Ahhhh! Elsa, what brings you here? Are you here to see Jack?" I nodded with a fake smile and he pointed upstairs and said, "To the right and third door on the left." I nodded shyly and went upstairs. I knocked on the door quickly, when all of a sudden the door opened and there stood Jack, all I saw was a pair of jeans, his white hair, blue eyes, and his pale chest.

He gasped and so did I as the door shut in front of my face. I just saw Jack half naked. After a minute the door reopened and there stood Jack wearing the same thing, plus a dark blue shirt. "Hi Elsa, ready for the session?" He said scratching the back of his head looking at the floor. I nodded and he let me come in, his room was dark blue with an unmade bed, a dresser with all the drawers open, and stuff all over the floor.

I could tell this was going to be awkward. "Umm, anyways, here are the notes from today, just copy and study them. I'll stay here in case you don't understand any of them." I said in a small voice. He nodded and I grabbed my note book and handed to him, he was starring at me again. I couldn't really talk to him after what he did to Rapunzel. I sat on the edge of his disgusting bed quietly and every few minutes he'd ask a question which I'd quickly answer. After an hour my phone went off and it was 5 o'clock.

I grabbed my notebook and started out of the room, when that cold hand touched my shoulder again. I turned around and Jack starred into my eyes, "How about on Thursday we meet at your house." I nodded and noticed that Jack and I were only a few inches a part. He started leaning in toward me, I quickly turned around and ran out of his house, not even saying good bye to Jack's Mom.

I ran home and when I got in I passed Anna and ran to my room, I locked the door and slid down it and sat their. After a few minutes I heard a knock at my door,

Ta, ta, da,da, ta

It was Anna's knock from when she was little. All of a sudden memories of me shutting out my sister came back and I started to cry. "Go away Anna." I heard a gasp from her and footsteps walking away droopily. I sat their and cried thinking about what I'd done to my sister all my life, my parents death, and Jack. I had this feeling in my chest, it was weird how I was sad, confused, and lonely.

After about an hour and a half of sulking I had red eyes like Rapunzel and my dress was damp. I took a shower for about five minutes and went to my room and changed into a dark purple nightgown with blue designs on it. I put my hair in a left sided braid and wiped my eyes before heading downstairs for dinner. I looked at Anna and as soon as our eyes met, her eyes dropped down to the green pepper she was chopping. "What's for dinner?" I asked trying not to make this awkward.

"Salad and Soup. What type of soup do you want?" She asked still looking down. "Chicken noodle soup." I said walking over to her and she dropped the knife and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her and she returned the hug, "I'm so sorry Anna. I was just in a bad mood earlier, you know I'd never shut you out again." She nodded and began to cry on my shoulder, I did the same. After a few minutes, I sat the table and Anna finished making dinner.

We sat down and had a happy conversation about our days, I left out my tutoring session. After that I helped clean up and we headed up to bed, needing a good nights sleep. I laid down and thought about Jack, I knew he liked me for sure, but I didn't know if I liked him.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry Guys!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated. The story is on my iPad and I currently can't use my iPad to upload since I dint have wifi. I'm writing this in my phone while my family and I spend another week in Colorado. I'll post more when I get home, sorry guys! See you in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jack and Elsa's 'Date'

Jack's POV:

After Elsa left I stayed on my phone and ate dinner, then I went to sleep. I woke up and went to school and starred at Elsa as usual. All she did was smile back like she usually did. Before I knew it, it was Thursday and school had just got out. I headed home and changed into a blue checkered polo with khaki shorts and black sandals. Then I headed to Elsa's house, for our session. I knocked at the door and Anna answered, "Hey Jack! What are you doing here?" I smiled before replying, "Elsa's tutoring me and we decided to have it at her house this time." Anna nodded before going upstairs to grab her sister, I guessed.

Anna came back down with her hand gripping Elsa's wrist, Elsa was slightly fidgeting, trying to pull away. "H-hi Jack. Come on we can go to my room." Elsa said quietly, and quickly while looking at the floor before running upstairs. I quickly followed to a door with dark blue designs on it. Inside was a white canopy bed, white dresser, white vanity table, and desk. They had dark blue designs that matched the door. Her walls were light baby blue with snowflake stickers all over it. She also had a bookshelf with blue designs and it was overpacked with books. Her room was a lot more organized than my room ever has been.

She turned around and looked at the floor, she looked very pretty. She was wearing a black skirt with a long sleeved dark blue shirt with snowmen on it. Her hair was in its usual bun. She went over to a dark blue book bag with snowflakes and pulled out the notebook with a scene of kids playing out in the snow. She handed it to me and almost whispered, "Pages 5, 7, 12, and 13." I took it and asked, "Where do you want me to sit down?" She pointed to the desk before shyly sitting down on her bed.

She grabbed a book and started to read it. I tried to make small talk with her but she just ignored me. After I copied her notes I asked her a question to break the silence, "Hey, can you help me study for the test tomorrow?" She nodded and took the notebook from the desk before sitting down. "What is..." I spaced out focusing on her beauty. "Jack, Jack?" She walked towards me and then she snapped in my face. I looked back at her and smiled. "Jack, you have to answer the questions."

I grabbed the notebook and threw it on the floor close to her bag, "Elsa, can you tell me about yourself?" She looked at me worried and confused, "Why would you want to know about me? I smirked before replying, "I don't know, your beautifulness makes me curious." She blushed before looking up from the floor to say something, "What would you like to know about me?" I thought for a moment before answering her question.

"Where you're from? What life was like growing up? What made you decide to move here? Family? Favorites? I don't know, anything." She thought for a moment, "I was born and raised in a town called Arendelle. Family, you know about Anna and then I have my mother and father, who passed away a few months ago." Elsa looked down at the floor, I tilted her head up, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Anyways, ummm, what'd I did my whole life, I, umm, I don't think I should tell you. It's sort of personal. But favorites, I love any shade of blue and winter is my favorite season. I was born on December 21, first day of winter." She looked at the ground and I could tell she was still thinking about her parents, all of a sudden she started crying into my shoulder. At first I was shocked but her touch was like sparks flying. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder mumbling stuff about her sister and parents.

After about five minutes she stopped crying and looked up. I wiped away her tears and leaned in slowly. We kissed passionately and she kissed me back even more. It was like time stopped and the kiss went on forever. After what felt like years we released so that we could breathe. She looked at me with a small smile before she walked away and picked up her notebook.

I looked at her curiously, she wrote something on the paper and ripped it out before handing it to me.

Call me

-Elsa

(255)-276-1839

The writing was very faint like she regretted what she wrote. She smiled weakly and left the room, I stayed there for a few minutes before I heard the shower turn on, it must've been Elsa. I grabbed my notes and walked home after saying good bye to Anna. I headed home and daydreamed about Elsa until it was time to eat.

Elsa's POV

After my shower I headed to my room and changed into a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts. After dinner I went to bed, all night I thought of Jack.

I woke up at 6:30am and laid in bed thinking about Jack. I checked my phone, no calls or text from Jack. I quickly got up and made my bed before changing into a blue shirt that had children in the snow playing and building snowmen. I slipped on a pair of black pants and some black boots. I went to my vanity table and put on some magenta eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and mascara. I put my hair in its usual f french braided crown twist bun. I ran downstairs with my book bag and phone.

"Hey Anna! What's up?"

Oh, nothing much. Just making breakfast. Could you-" I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"Set the table? Of course." I quickly set the table before helping Anna as we sat down to eat.

Anna had made chocolate chip pancakes with bacon as well as strawberry yogurt. We sat down and began eating, by the time we finished it was 7:10. Which meant we still had fifteen minutes to enjoy ourselves. As we cleaned up my phone buzzed and when I picked it up I nearly screeched at who it was. Jack was texting me, I immediately opened my phone to see what he had said.

Hey Els can I walk u 2 school?~Jack

I squealed loudly before replying,

Sure, where do u want 2 meet?~Elsa

I'll b at your house in 5~Jack

Ok c u then:)~Elsa

I hopped up and looked at Anna who was looking at me curiously. She must have thought it was strange that I squealed. I quickly came up with a lie to tell her,

"Oh. Test results just got posted, I got an A+."

She smiled, "Is that something to squeal over? You get an A on everything Elsa. No offense though."

I giggled slightly, "I'm gonna go ahead and go to school. Love you!" I said walking away.

As I knew Anna got a ride from Rapunzel on Fridays, I usually walked for exercise. After a few minutes Jack walked up to my front porch,

"Hey Elsa! Shall we?" He said gesturing toward the sidewalk.

"Yes Jack, we shall." I said mimicking a mid evil person's voice.

He chuckled slightly and we walked off to school talking about different things. Jack was that one person I hadn't known very long, yet I trusted him. When we arrived at school we headed to our lockers which were fairly close to each other. After I grabbed my books Jack and I met up and walked to class together.

During class I completely ignored Jack, just smiling every time our eyes met. For the rest of the day Jack and I walked with each to her and talked. He even offered to take me home which I gladly accepted.

"So, umm, Elsa. Do you wanna grab a coffee or something?"

I smiled, "Sure Jack, I'd love to. Meet you at Common Grounds in thirty minutes."

"Okay. See you then!"

He left and I headed up to my room dreamily thinking about Jack. The only problem was that I couldn't let Anna or Rapunzel find out. If they did, Anna would freak out and Rapunzel would hate me for hanging out with the man that broke her heart. I quickly fixed my hair and makeup before grabbing my purse and heading downstairs. I ate a piece of gum to freshen my breath and talked to Anna for about fifteen minutes.

"Anna I'm gonna go get a coffee at Common Grounds while I study for my test on Monday."

She smiled, "Okay. When will you be home?"

I thought for a minute, "An hour, maybe two. Love you, see you later!"

She smiled and waved goodbye as I headed to my car. I got in and started the engine before driving off to Common Grounds. When I got there I found Jack waiting for me by the entrance. I waved at him and he smiled, which was incredibly cute.

"Hey Elsa!"

I smiled shyly, "Hi!"

We walked in together and waited in line until we got to the counter and ordered being the kind person Jack is, he let me order first.

"May I have a frozen coffee, chocolate, with chocolate whipped cream please."

The cashier nodded and then Jack quickly spoke, "Make that two please."

I glanced at him, "I guess we both have the same taste buds."

I giggled slightly at what he said. Then cashier nodded again before giving us our drinks and Jack paid before we headed to a table.

"So, Jack. Last time I tutored you you asked me about myself, what about you?"

He smirked, which was adorable, "Well, you know my name is Jack Frost. I play ice hockey for the school. You know my family, my birthday is actually December 21, just like you and winter is my favorite season."

We kept talking and before I knew it was six o'clock. Anna would start to worry, I would just have to tell her I over studied. After Jack finished telling me a story about why they moved to Corona I told him it was time I left,

"Hey Jack, I've gotta get going. This was really fun though, I hope we can do it again. Also, can you keep this between you and me, I don't want Punzie getting mad at me for hanging out with you or Anna freaking out."

"Sure, of course. See you later!"

I smiled and waved goodbye before I headed home. At home Anna and I had pasta and salad. We then watched TV for a few hours while she texted somebody.

"Hey Elsa, can we have a few friends spend the night tomorrow?"

I looked at her, "Who were you thinking about?"

She looked at the ground and mumbled, "Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, Kristoff."

I quickly looked at her before asking, "Kristoff? The Kristoff who kissed your hand the first time we met him?"

She fidgeted with her hands, "He actually talked to me at school today. He's really nice and sweet, and I think he likes me."

"Anna, you just met him today. We aren't gonna have him stay the night, besides I don't think he'd like staying here with four other girls."

"So that's a yes for the sleepover, just no Kristoff?"

I nodded, "Yes, Punzie, Asrid, and Merida can, not Kristoff. Besides, I'd like to meet Kristoff before you guys go on a date or something."

Anna groaned, "Why are you so overprotected?"

I smiled, "Because I am. I'm heading up to bed, see you in the morning!"

I went upstairs and put on a white T-shirt and some black shorts before removing my makeup and fixing my hair into a left sided braid. I brushed my teeth and then hopped into bed letting sleep takeover. I woke up around 9:30am the next morning and sat their just thinking.

I then grabbed my phone, no text or missed calls, I then checked Facebook and Instagram. After that it got up and made my bed and changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a turquoise long sleeved shirt with a V-neck. I put on some snowflake earrings and no makeup. I put my hair in a french braided crown twist bun and grabbed my purse white purse before heading downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleepover

Anna was still asleep so I made some oatmeal and quickly ate before wondering what to do that day. As I thought my phone buzzed and Jack was calling me. I got this weird feeling in my chest and picked up the phone and answered,

"Hello."

"Hey Elsa! It's Jack, I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout later today?"

"That'd be awesome, but Anna and I are having some friends over. I'm sorry, I've gotta help her plan. May be tomorrow?"

"Oh. Okay, tomorrow it is. I'll call you tomorrow! See ya!"

"Okay. See you! Bye!"

I hung up and after a few minutes Anna came down wearing dark blue pants, a light green off the left sided long sleeved sweater, green flower earrings, and white socks.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" She said while going to the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Oh, just thinking about what you wanna do for the sleepover tonight."

She out some waffles in the toaster and turned to me, "Yeah, me too. Maybe we could have pizza, watch TV, talk about boys, tell scary stories, the usual. But I wanna do something different."

I smiled, "What were you thinking to make this sleepover stand out?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you'd take us all ice skating." I looked surprised, but I knew how Anna loved to ice skate, even if she wasn't the best.

"Sure, why not. I didn't know they had an ice rink in Corona. What time were you thinking?"

"Well, maybe around four. And then leave at six, maybe six thirty. Then we can go get pizza and come home. I was thinking they could all come over at three."

I smiled, "Sounds good to me."

She grinned and pumped her fist in the sir as she put syrup on her waffles sitting down beside me. After a few hours it was two and our friends started showing up and Anna was super excited. The doorbell rang and Anna was out of sight in less than a second. I heard the door open and Anna greeted Rapunzel,

"Hey Punzie! So glad you could make it, this is gonna be awesome!"

I smiled as I sipped my hot chocolate and Rapunzel walked in.

She was wearing a yellow skirt and long sleeved purple shirt with a sun on it. She also had little earrings with fake diamonds on them.

"Hey Punzie. You look nice!"

"Thanks! But Elsa, you look way better. You should wear your makeup like that a lot more!"

I looked surprised, "Oh. I'm not wearing makeup."

It was now Rapunzel's turn to look surprised, "Are you serious? You look so pretty. Are you just messing with me?"

I giggled, "Nope. This is all natural." I gestured to my face. She was about to speak when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs. After a minute Merida walked in wearing a plaid skirt, green shirt, and black high heels. She also had a gold necklace with a bear as the pendant.

"Hey Merida, cool necklace."

She looked down at it, "Thanks, my Mum gave it to me."

We all continued talking before Anna's phone went off, "Everyone, quiet! It's Kristoff!" Everyone squealed except me. She answered, "Hello." I couldn't hear what Kristoff was saying so I just listened to what Anna said, "Hey Kristoff! I can't having a sleepover. Maybe tomorrow, okay. See you at my place! Bye!" She hung up before practically yelling, "He wants to go out with me tomorrow! He's picking me up at seven for dinner!" Everyone except me, once again, squealed, "I can't wait to talk to him."

Everyone looked at me, "Oh come on don't be a killjoy Elsa!" Anna said.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't think he should take my little sister out unless he talks to her older sister."

"Fine. But you better not make him not like me anymore."

I smiled and was about to continue our conversation when the doorbell rang again. I got up and answered the door, "Hey Elsa!" It was Astrid, she was wearing black pants with brown boots, a green tank top, and a white sweater over top of the tank top. I smiled and waved her in.

When we got to the kitchen Anna once again squealed, "Everyone's here! Let's get this party started!" We all talked for a while and I glanced at my phone, it was 3:55.

"Hey guys, Anna and I had some fun stuff planned, we're gonna go ice skating!"

Everyone cheered, "When are we going?" Merida asked.

"Right now. So grab your sweaters, you won't need a heavy coat. We can rent skates there."

Everyone rushed off to get their coats while I went to my bedroom and in the back of the closet was an old shoebox. I grabbed it and sat it on my bed, inside was a pair of skates. They were originally white, but over the years the color faded and they we're very old, but I couldn't afford new skates right now. I rushed downstairs and we all got into my car and drove off.

Anna gave me instructions while Merida, Astrid, and Rapunzel talked in the back. When we got their I paid for everyone's skates and they changed, I slipped mine on and waited for everyone else to join me on the edge of the rink. When we got out Rapunzel, Astrid, and Merida fumbled and fell since this was their first time. Anna, she could stay up but couldn't glide perfectly.

Me on the other hand, I was a fantastic skater. When I was little I use to always skate and I was in many contest, making my parents proud of me. We skated for about an hour and a half when the rink became very noisy but I ignored it. I did many tricks, impressing my friends.

I did one of my favorite and hardest tricks, a triple a axel jump. I almost landed it when something hit me and I hit the ground. The person that hit me was also on the ground on top of me. He had a helmet on and lots of padding, I figured it was a hockey player.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He helped me up and I rubbed my head, I had hit it on the ice, hopefully nothing bad happened. I looked up at who hit me, it was Jack. He looked concerned and I giggled slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Well, wearing all this padding on my chest, I think I might've broken a rib." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, right. I forgot you did ice hockey."

"Yeah, you were really good out there. I didn't know you skated, sorry for ruining your landing by the way."

"It's fine, totally."

"Hey Elsa, would you like to go out with me on Friday night?"

I looked super surprised and was about to answer when I was interrupted,

"Elsa are you okay, that was a rough-" Rapunzel's concern left her face as she saw Jack, her ex-boyfriend, "Why is he here?"

"Rapunzel, Jack accidentally hit me while playing hockey.

Her usually warm and welcoming face turned into a cold expression, "Of course he'd hit one of my friends and injure them."

I was about to speak but a boy who I recognized as Hiccup came up and looked at Jack, "Come on dude." He started to pull Jack away, Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, and Astrid pulling me away as well. I looked at him and he looked at me. I wanted to pull away from them but I didn't want Punzie mad at me for going out with Jack.

Jack was still looking at me and I was to, I mouthed to him, "I'm so sorry" the rest of the time we were there I tried to made contact with him, he wasn't doing so well at practice. He seemed very distracted, I tried to talk to him but my friends would either stop me or his teammates would beat me to it.

After another hour Anna, Punzie, Merida, and Astrid wanted to leave, they're feet were aching. I glanced over at Jack who was still playing, I didn't want to leave but I couldn't get them suspicious. When we left we headed home and ordered pepperoni and cheese pizza as well as some soda. We made a pallet in the living room for us all to sleep ona fn started talking. After about an hour the topic changed to boys.

"So Merida, who do you like?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida just smiled, "Nobody. Rapunzel, what about you?"

"Me. Oh, nobody. I'm still getting over you know who."

"Hey Elsa who do you like?" Astrid asked me.

"Oh. Nobody."

They all glared at me before changing to topic once more. After a few hours we all went to bed. When I woke up nobody else was up so I went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. After and hour I had made pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and a fruit salad. Anna walked in with sleep in her eyes.

"You woke up early."

I smiled, "It's ten. Go wake the others up for breakfast." I said as I finished setting the table.

She ran off and in about a minute I heard everyone groaning. I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Jack.

Hey. Sorry about yesterday. Punzie still mad at u. What'd u say about Friday~Elsa

After about two minutes my phone buzzed

Would you like 2 go on a date on Friday night at 7~Jack

I'd lu then~Elsa

Gr8 cya!~Jack

I held in my excitement as the other girls walked in. We sat down and ate while we talked. Rapunzel wanted to take Anna shopping for her date tonight which I was fine with. After the others left I decided to go ice skating. When I got their I skated across the ice thinking about things like Anna, Jack, school, stuff like that. I ran into Jack who was practicing with his team.

He and I skated around talking until he had to leave to finish practice. I skated around for a few hours before deciding to leave. I stopped at Common Grounds and got a chocolate based frozen coffee with chocolate whipped cream. I got it to go and headed home. Anna was in her room and I looked at my phone and it was already five thirty.


	7. Chapter 7: The Date and Elsa's Night

I headed up and walked to her room and knocked,

"Can I come in!"

"Please do."

Anna had clothes everywhere, "What happened in here?"

"I can't find anything to wear for my date with Kristoff. Can you help?"

I looked surprised, "Okay. Umm, first you need to take a shower."

She nodded before heading off while I examined her clothes for something for Anna to wear. After about fifteen minutes she came in and I had her outfit picked out. She looked at it before gasping, "It looks beautiful! I'm gonna go try it on!" She rushed out into the bathroom before returning.

"How does it look?"

I smiled, "Anna, you look beautiful. Take a look."

She looked in the mirror, "Wow, Elsa you've got a really good taste."

"Thanks, I do, don't I." We both giggled.

Anna was wearing a black bodice with an off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves as well as a black satin necklace with a bronze pendant. She also had an olive-and-light green skirt. She looked quite gorgeous and she turned around and looked at me,

"Can you also do my hair and makeup?"

I giggled, "Of course."

She sat down at her vanity table and I began my magic. I put her hair in a bun and used some of her hair to make a braided headband which looked very pretty. I put on some light red blush making her cheeks redder than usual as well as some black mascara. I then applied some light pink lipstick that looked amazing on her. Overall, she looked absolutely beautiful.

I handed her a little green purse which had her phone, a mini first aid kit, her charger, money, tissues, and a few different types of pills. We walked downstairs and the clock read 6:59pm. Anna had a huge grin on her face which made me giggle. As soon as the clock turned to seven, the doorbell rang. Anna screamed,

"It's Kristoff!"

"Anna, calm down please."

I walked to the door and their stood Kristoff in a black tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers and small box of chocolates. His hair is styled very nicely and he looked very handsome.

"Hello Kristoff, please come in."

He nodded as he stepped inside, "Thank you Elsa. Um, is Anna ready yet?"

"Yes, one moment while I go get her."

I walked into the kitchen where Anna was waiting with a huge grin on her face.

"Was that him Elsa?"

"Yes, now come on. I need to talk to him."

Anna groaned, "Please don't embarrass me. Okay?"

I smiled warmly, "I won't."

Anna and I walked into the living room when Kristoff looked up and held out the flowers and chocolate,

"I got you some roses and chocolate Anna. Although, the roses can never compare to your beauty."

Anna gasped, "Thank you so much Kristoff!" Anna said grabbing the gifts, "I'm gonna go put these flowers in some water, be right back!"

Anna ran off and I smiled as I thought to myself, She's growing up so fast. Soon she won't even need me., I quickly turned my attention to Kristoff.

"Kristoff, she must be home no later than 11:00 o'clock. Got it?"

He nodded as he looked me in the eye, "And, if she comes home with a broken heart, that's won't be the only broken thing here."

He gulped, "Yes Elsa. I understand."

"Good, usually I give a longer talk, but I trust you. That's a good thing."

He nodded once again as Anna walked in with a huge grin, something brown around the edge of her mouth, and her faced stuffed with what I presume was chocolate.

"Dis colate es amabin!" Anna said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Anna, go wash your face. Now." I replied sternly.

"Okay. Be right back!" She said once again after swallowing her chocolate.

After a minute she came back and took Kristoff's hand and walked out. I smiled as I shut the door behind the two. I headed into the kitchen and decided I was gonna be a pig tonight. I usually wasn't home alone with Anna living here. So, I turned on the TV to one of my favorite movies, Titanic, and headed upstairs real quick.

I put on a blue tank top and dark blue short shorts. I then pulled my hair out of its bun making it fall over my left shoulder into a loose plait. I removed my makeup before grabbing a few pillows and heavy blankets. Downstairs I made a little bed with all the blankets and pillows.

After I admired my work I headed to the kitchen. I pulled out the vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream, frosting, and a big spoon. I quickly mixed all the ingredients together before heading into the living room grabbing a box of tissues from a table and sitting down. After I was comfy I turned on the movie.

I was almost done with the movie and was sobbing as Jack slowly went under the water after sacrificing himself for Rose. The doorbell rang and I stood up to answer with a tissue in my hand and my the rims of my eyes more red than a cherry. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Astrid.

"Hey Astrid! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Elsa! I came to pick up coat. I left it here from last night and-Wait, why are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?"

I giggled slightly, "I'm fine, I was watching the Titanic. It's just so sad!"

Astrid let out a sign of relief, "Oh good, I thought something bad happened."

"Oh no, nothing. Come in while I grab your coat."

She nodded as she stepped in from the harsh weather and sat down in a nearby chair. I quickly made my way to the mud room where I found Astrid's coat. I handed it to her and then she asked me,

"Hey Els, whatcha doin this Friday?"

I panicked because I didn't want anyone to know about my date with Jack, "Oh um, sorry I'm busy."

She gasped, then giggled before using her strength to pull me onto the chairs arm, "Your going out with someone. Who is he?"

"I'm not going out with anyone okay. I'm just...busy."

"Sure! I totally believe that!" She said sarcastically crossing her arms.

I sighed, "Okay I'll tell you. But, you have to promise not to tell anybody. I'm going on a date on Friday w-wi-with Jack."

She looked shocked, "Jack? You mean the Jack that broke Rapunzel's heart? Why Elsa? I thought you were a loyal friend?"

"I am but, am I supposed to wait for Punzie to feel better so I can go out with someone?"

Astrid thought for a minute, "I agree with you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

I smiled, "Really?"

She smiled back, "Really."

I embraced Astrid in a hug before looking at her and smiling. She smiled back as I handed her her coat.

"Here you go."

"Thanks! See you soon! Bye!"

"Bye!" I waved as she headed out into the cold and dark night.

I let out I sigh before going back onto my pallet of pillows before playing the movie and sobbing into my tissue. After I watched Titanic I watched a few TV shows. At 11:59 I got up and looked out the window to hopefully see Anna coming home. I looked at the clock and it turned 11. I looked up to see Kristoff's truck pull up.

After a minute or so Kristoff got out and opened the door for Anna. They walked up to the front door where I went to meet them. I opened the door to see Kristoff just about to kiss Anna, luckily, I was there to stop it.

"Elsa! Wow! You were waiting for us."

"Yes, now come in."

"Fine! See you later Kristoff!"

Kristoff smiled, "See you!"

Anna walked in and before I shut the door I looked at Kristoff and put my index and middle fingers to my eye, then on Kristoff, and back on my eyes. Basically I was warning him to be careful with Anna. He nodded before heading back for his car.

"Elsa! You're ruining my life! We were about to kiss!"

"I'm sorry Anna i just happened to open the door at the right time."

Anna crossed her arms and finally I sighed and gave in, "Fine. I'm sorry I ruined your kiss."

"Thank you. I'm gonna head up to bed. Love you!"

I waved goodbye before heading to the living room. After an hour I cleaned up the pillows and blankets before heading up to my room. I fell asleep very quickly thinking about what Anna did on her date.


	8. Chapter 8: A day in the Snow

I woke up with a heavy weight shaking me and yelling my name. Anna.

"Elsa, Elsa! Wake up, wake up!"

"What Anna?!"

"It's snowing! Get up! School was cancelled! Let's go play!"

"Okay. Leave me alone so I can get dressed!"

"Kay! Meet me downstairs!"

Anna ran out and I laid in bed for a moment before forcing myself out of the bed. After making my bed I went into my closet to find an outfit. I out on a pair of long black pants and a long sleeved white shirt. I then styled my hair in its bun and didn't put on any makeup. I quickly slipped in a blue coat and a pair of gloves. I slipped on some black fur boots and headed downstairs.

Anna was downstairs waiting for me. We ran outside and began to play. First we built a snowman which was super fun,

"Well, he doesn't look half bad." I said as Anna and I examined our snowman.

"I think it's wonderful! We should name him... Olaf!"

I giggled, "Oaky, meet Olaf."

I was looking at Olaf before fixing his carrot since it was crooked. As I finished, something cold hit me. I turned to see an Anna laughing as I wiped the snow from my arm. I quickly made a snowball and threw it at her as it hit her square in the face.

I began to laugh and build a fort, when I finished I had to say it was pretty good. I had made plenty of ammo. I looked over the walls to see Anna finishing her fort. I quickly grabbed a snowball and threw it. One of her walls fell and she looked at me,

"Things just got real!" She threw a snowball which hit me in the chest.

I laughed as we continued to battle, neither one of us refused to give up. After about half an hour we both gave in and called it a draw. We headed inside and Anna made her awesome hot cocoa and I made some chocolate chip cookies.

Anna and I talked as we enjoyed the delicious snack. After half an hour Anna asked if we could go ice skating,

"Elsa, can we please go ice skating?"

I smiled, "Okay. Let me go grab my skates." After I grabbed them Anna and I got into my car and drove to the rink.

I was in the locker changing into my skates and Anna was renting hers. After a few minutes we went out on the ice. We skated around for a while and Anna was getting really good.

After a few hours we left and headed home. Anna made dinner while I took a bath. After I got out I put on a pair of long sweatpants and a blue tank top with dark blue hearts.

I headed downstairs and Anna and I ate, she'd prepared steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Afterwards I decide to call it a night. I headed upstairs and went to bed, just think, Friday was our last day of school until Winter Break and I had a date that night.

The week passed by very quickly mostly because school was cancelled on Thursday. So, on Thursday I told Anna I was going out to eat but instead I was going dress shopping. I went to the best dress shop, Lafress's Dresses. It was expensive but I could afford it.

I tried on about about seven dresses before I found the perfect one. I also bought a few accessories, I checked my phone, being greeted by a missed call, two text, and my reminder that said December 20: Date.

I bought the dress and accessories before heading out. I had brought some more money because I figured I'd go Christmas shopping. I went in and out of many different stores. By the end of the day I had gifts for everyone except Anna and Jack. I went into a jewelry store and picked out a cool watch for Jack.

I then walked down the street and headed to Skis, Skates, and Winter Supplies. I walked in and found a new pair of white skates and used the rest of my, one hundred and twenty dollars, to buy Anna the skates.

After I purchased the skates I walked home with my arms full of bags,luckily the dress bag blended in. I had bought Rapunzel a new necklace with a gold chain and sun pendant. I bought Astrid and Merida friendship bracelets and Kristoff got a wristband with his name printed on it.

The rest of my friends got a card with a small box of chocolates. I walked up to the house and saw that Anna had put up the Christmas decorations. I laughed to myself. I walked through the door and was greeted by Anna,

"Did you get chocolate?"

I giggled, "Back off, I went Christmas shopping."

She smiled, "What'd you get me?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please!"

"No, I'm heading up to my room to wrap these gifts."

I walked upstairs and into the guest bedroom and grabbed several different wrapping papers, tape, scissors, and a few different types of bows. After a few hours I finished wrapping all the gifts and walked downstairs with them all in my hand.

"Hey Elsa! Wanna help me decorate the tree?"

I nodded, "Sure."

We talked among ourselves as we hung up the ornaments, Anna grabbed a snowflake shaped ornament and looked at it as she began to get tears in her eyes. I looked over her shoulder and smiled as I saw a picture of my family and I.

I remembered that day, Anna was 4 and I was 7, we had just gone to a family reunion and Anna was looking thrilled as she had had a lot of fun but she was also looking very sleepy. I had my hair in a braid, which I never wear anymore, and I was gripping my Father's hand.

Anna then walked to an empty spot on the front of the tree and hung it up. After a while we had finished and I set Anna's present under the tree and told her I was taking the rest of the presents to their rightful owners.


	9. Chapter 9

I dropped off everyone's gift and walked to Jack's house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Jack,

"Hey, what's up? Our dates not until tomorrow, could you not leave being away from me for so long?"

I giggled, "No, I just brought you your Christmas gift. I went shopping today."

He nodded and let me in and took the gift and placed it under the tree before he ran upstairs and came back down with two boxes.

"I got you and Anna's gifts right here."

I smiled and took them as we said goodbye and I walked home.

The next day Anna woke me up at nine and yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!"

I laughed and sat up, "Thank you"

She started bouncing around, "Hurry up, I made you a special breakfast."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me downstairs against my will and sat me down at the table. I watched as she grabbed a plate and silver wear and sat it in front of me. The plate had Two pancakes shaped like snowflakes, two pieces of bacon, a chocolate milkshake, and am egg, sunny side up.

"Anna, this looks delicious, did you make it?"

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome!"

I stood up and hugged her tightly and whispered a 'thank you' into her ear. After we let goi sat down and enjoyed the meal giving Anna some if it as it was to much for me. Afterward she told me to get dressed.

Upstairs I took a quick shower and put on a pair of black pants with a long sleeved blue shirt. I put my hair into a bun and walked downstairs with a purse. Anna grabbed my hand and took me out.

We spent the day shopping, ice skating, seeing a movie, and enjoying each other's company. When we got home Anna said that she was going to hand out with Kristoff and told me she'd had a great day.

I waved goodbye and headed up to my room. It was almost six so I took a shower making sure I took my time. When I got out I put my skin moisturizers on and walked to my bedroom. I reached into my closet and pulled out a bag from Lafress's Dresses and pulled out a beautiful blue dress.

It was simple yet elegant, it was a dark blue color and went right above my knees. It had a sparkly belt around the waist and little snowflakes were everywhere. I decided to out my hair into a left sided loose braid. I then found little snowflake clips and put them into different places in my hair.

I put on a little mascara and a light layer of pink lip gloss with a pair of snowflake earrings. I also put in some heels that looked like they were glass, but they weren't. I grabbed my purse and walked out glancing at the clock, 6:52. I sat on the couch waiting for a knock, which I heard a few minutes later.

**Sorry everyone for not updating! I've been super busy. Also, sorry for the shortness. I'm working on an extra long one for next time, follow, favorite, review! Thanks!**


End file.
